Angels and Demons Among Us
by A.H.S. Stories
Summary: While on a mission to PJX-725, SG-1 rescues a young woman from unknown attackers and bring her back to Earth. To be a Daniel-Other story. (NOT a mary-sue though.)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate and all it's components don't belong to me. If you recongnize stuff in this, it belongs to the Stargate people, if you don't, it's mine. Read and Review. :-D (I promise I'll actually finish this one)

**Angels and Demons Among Us -- by A. H. Smith**

In a dark, musty room, a young woman lay on a cot, staring at the thatched roof overhang barely visible through the window across from her. The door to the room closes, blocking out a crack of lamplight as a burly man exits the room, a muffled grunt sounding in the hall as he moves further and further away.

Closing her eyes, the woman retreated into the solace of her thoughts, blocking out all sounds around her. Only the sound of her own heartbeat continued to be present in her mind. Stray thoughts poking through to her consciousness were the only things left to remind her she was alive her in this despairing place.

...It doesn't hurt so much now... If I just stay still, the pain goes away... He seemed displeased, perhaps he will not return...

But _he_ did. As did his companions, the four men who had brought her here in the first place. By morning, when the last man had left the room, she had made her decision. In the few minutes before sunrise, as the men undoubtedly lay sleeping in the main room of the house, she gathered her clothing around her and snuck out the window, fleeing into the woods behind the cabin, never once looking back. Wide-eyed, she ran and ran. She no longer felt any pain, even as she ran through low shrubs and across rocks. Even as her muscles became fatigued and cramped, she ran on, feeling nothing. She ran until she reached a clearing, the place where she had fist arrived, gazing with unshed tears of relief at the massive stone circle at its center. The structure looked as if it had simply been dropped into the clearing in front of her, so random and out of place amidst the desolate countryside. Blocking the now risen sun from her eyes, she gazed upon the clearing in trepidation as the entire stone suddenly began to spin and glow, a loud rumbling sounding with the motion. Quickly the stepped out of the clearing and hid behind the tree line as the ground began to tremble, her heart beating in time to the sensation.

They're coming, her subconscious told her. Hide.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"MALP reports indicate a planet viable for sustaining human life, sir, no visible signs of hostile threat." Sergeant Siler spoke from his position at the monitors in the SGC control room.

"Very well," General Hammond leaned across the man's shoulder to grasp the microphone on the console before them, pausing momentarily to take in the cryptic coordinates neatly arranged on the screen that pinpointed the Stargate address tentatively called, PJX-725. "SG-1, you have a GO," he intoned, all military professionalism. And come back in one piece, he thought to himself as he watched his crowning team disappear across the event horizon. As unmilitary as the sentiment was, the General had a slight soft spot for his oft trouble stricken team, and no CO ever wanted to lose a good man, or woman in the case of Samantha Carter.

The General wished he could pin his unease on any particular member of the group, but the truth of the matter was, ALL of SG-1 had a penchant for less than standard interactions both on and off-world; albeit more markedly with the latter.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Stepping out from the gate, Daniel Jackson brought up the rear of SG-1 alongside Major Samantha Carter. The planet around them was a sunny 70-75 degrees Fahrenheit without a cloud in the sky. A clearing surrounded the gate in a nearly exact radius of 15 yards from the point from where he stood just over the event horizon. At the edge of the clearing, the landscape turned abruptly to a mix of tall, dense forest and brush.

Daniel couldn't see any signs of civilization surrounding the gate, there wasn't even a path coming from the clearing or into the woods. All he could hear was the rustle of some animal life and calls of birds in the treetops far above. "Great," he thought to himself as a sneeze built up from deep within him. "Just what I needed, a planet full of trees." Only momentarily discouraged, he and Sam fanned out to the left, heading towards the tree line as the gathered as much data about the planet as the could with their array of instruments. With a little work, it would prove to be a viable option for the ever-growing list of possible locations for the beta-site. Momentarily engrossed in his observations, Daniel didn't notice the addition to their group until she spoke, drawing his eyes up from his notes and causing his stomach to sink rapidly as he took her in.

Before them stood a young woman, maybe four or five years younger than himself he reasoned, based on what little he could see of her smooth features. Her clothing was literally tied along her body, although he could see it had once been intact, but had been torn away at some point. Dirt and blood marred the visible skin of her arms, legs and face. He eyes were half-wild behind rapidly darkening bruises along her face. Her breathing came quickly and hitched often, leading him to guess she had been running until shortly before their arrival. Sensing the fear that seemed to radiate in waves from her as he slowly moved closer to Carter, and her by default, he raised his palms casually. "It's ok, we're not going to hurt you," he began as he moved past Carter to a point nearer to her. Her gaze seemed to bore right through him for the bare instant when she took him in before turning her attention to Carter, shakily reaching out her hand to grasp the officer's forearm with surprising strength.

"You must leave," she said desperately, "Leave now, or they will hurt you too!"

"Why would your people hurt us?" Samantha queried, puzzled and concerned at the same time.

Shaking her head, the woman seemed to draw up every ounce of strength in her as she spoke again, "YOU," she emphasized the word by looking intently at Sam as she repeated her message, "not them," her gaze shifted to encompass Teal'C, O'Neill and Daniel as the second half of SG-1 moved behind Daniel several yards back.

"What's going on her Major?" Jack asked as they approached.

"She says we should go back through the Stargate NOW, for our... MY safety, sir."

* * *

Glancing at the Major and the good Doctor, unease briefly crossed Jack's featured as he took in the figure before them fully, Moving his gaze to lock eyes with the woman as she spoke again, this time addressing him.

"They are not my people," she said vehemently. "I was brought here against my will." Her gaze bored right through Jack as she spoke the words. He had a pretty good idea, based on her appearance, what had happened after that. It made him ill. He steadied himself mentally, now was not the time.

"Please..." the woman spoke again, her voice a pleading whisper, "Help me." She locked eyes with Daniel as her strength finally failed her body and she crumpled into his lightening fast reach to support her.

Narrowly managing to avoid her head hitting the ground, Daniel scooped the limp figure up into his arms, cringing momentarily as his hands touched fresh blood along her exposed legs. He didn't want to think about where it had come from at the moment. Mentally he cried out, as he took in more fully the multitude of marks visible from just her run through the forest and the array of growing bruises across her face, arms and legs. He raised his gaze to make eye contact with Jack, who judging by the expression on his face had been making a similar observation.

Jack swallowed, assessing and making on of the decisions that being in command often mandated. Ashen faced, the woman in Daniel's arms appeared to have been holding on simply through sheer will power to get his team off the planet. Jack's stomach rolled at her condition, he hadn't seen a woman that badly mistreated in a long time.

"Teal'C," he turned his head slightly towards the Jaffa as he spoke, "dial home, we'll be right behind you."

Approaching the now stable event horizon that would lead the team plus one back home to Earth, Jack ordered Carter through first to alert the medics what to be ready for and to brief General Hammond about the additional member of their party. He watched Daniel and the mystery woman shimmer through next and brought up the rear with Teal'C, backs to the gate and weapons at the ready in preparation for any appearance by the hostile natives (or so he assumed) the woman had warned them of; but there were none. SG-1's return trip through the Stargate was as uneventful as their arrival had been only seven minutes earlier.


	2. chapter 2

Dr. Janet Fraiser stood at the base of the ramp leading to the Stargate in readiness, wondering which of the team was inured this time. Behind her, two medics were at the ready with a stretcher. General Hammond stood beside her. Silently, Janet gave thanks to the engineers who had programmed in the medical emergency alert button onto the GDO devices the SG teams used to alert SGC that the incoming travelers were friendly returning teams. Many times more than she preferred, those few extra seconds gained by having a medical team waiting had saved the lives of Stargate personnel.

As Major Carter stepped through the gate and took in the waiting staff, her first words were to her friend before turning to report to her supervisor.

"It's alright Janet, were ok. We found a young woman who's been badly injured. She warned us to leave before collapsing."

As she spoke, Daniel emerged through the gate with the woman in his arms, her head listing at his shoulder. Briefly, her eyes opened and he felt her body flinch at the noise of the alarms in the room.

"It's okay," Daniel soothed, "no one's going to hurt you." He locked eyes with the doctor, his expression grim and the woman's agitation increasing as she took in the room full of armed men stationed as a precaution due to the team's rapid return.

"General, if we could clear this room..." Janet tried to minimize the amount of further trauma to the woman with her request. Already she could see more of the girl's story than had been spoken by anyone.

Nodding curtly, the general agreed. "All non-essential personnel are to clear this area immediately," his voice carried loudly through the room, " and turn off that alarm."

Teal'C and Jack arrived at this moment, stepping backwards into the room, lowering their weapons as the gate shut down before them. Turning, they moved past the still conscious but tense woman whom Daniel still held. Pausing in front of the General, Jack Saluted. "Sir..." he began.

"Not now Colonel," the General cut him off, meeting his gaze head on. A softness in his voice betrayed the harshness of the words. "You and your team should go get changed, and," he nodded towards Daniel, "cleaned up. Mission debriefing is in two hours. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Jack returned, nods from the rest of the team following in understanding.

"Dismissed."

Teal'C, Sam, Jack and General Hammond all walked briskly out of the room, leaving Daniel and his charge with Janet and her team in the gate room.

Daniel knelt down, moving the woman to the stretcher as the orderlies moved to assist. Tense fingers gripped his shirt, "No... please don't leave me," the woman pleaded, causing his heart to tug even as he boiled with anger that someone could harm another person as much as she had been.

"It's okay," he soothed again, gently removing her hands, wrapping them with his own, disregarding the blood – her blood- that stained them. "They're here to help you too; to take care of you. I promise."

With a weary sigh, she relaxed her arms, allowing them to fall back onto her chest. Blinking at him, she nodded her understanding before her strength once again failed her and she fainted for the second time.

Seeing this, Janet sprung into action. Not liking the woman's color, she quickly issued orders to her team, having an IV in and running as the moved to the door. Pausing before exiting the room behind the orderlies, she turned to stop Daniel, who was following almost blindly at her heels. His concern was clearly evident to her, as he appeared focused only on the mysterious woman, a pained expression on his face.

"Daniel," she stopped him at the door, her voice friendly but firm and tinged with concern. "Are you injured?" She gestured to his blood stained hands. As his head shook "No" he continued to watch the retreating medics. Janet stepped purposefully in front of his line of sight and continued.

"You need to go clean up Daniel. Do you have any open cuts?" Her concern for his safety increased slightly as she noticed he did not have on a pair of protective gloves.

"No..." Daniel shook himself slightly, refocusing on the Doctor. "I, uh, didn't' have time to get them on, it all happened so quickly."

Janet nodded in understanding. "Go clean up Daniel," she repeated, resting her gloved hand on his forearm. "I'll see you at the debriefing."

* * *

Daniel Jackson sat drumming his fingers along the armrest of his chair as he waited for Dr. Fraiser to arrive and giver her report on the rescued woman's condition. Technically, it wasn't a requirement for the post mission debriefing, but the General felt, as did Daniel, that keeping SG-1 informed of her condition would be beneficial in the long run given the sort of eleventh hour bonding that the General sensed had already taken place. Twenty minutes in the locker room, diligently showering in water as hot as he could stand had managed to rid Daniel only of the obvious marks of their encounter on the planet. Watching the already drying blood wash off his hands and swirl down the drain had only seemed to strengthen the bond that had been forged the instant he had looked up from his notes when she had initially approached himself and Major Carter back on PJX-725. The cleansing did little to clear his mind. Overall, Daniel figured the debriefing had been a complete and total waste of time. Aside from duplicating reading that the MALP had already provided them with before their arrival, the "discovered" the woman, she wasn't really a girl after all, judging by her apparent age and assuming of course she was of a race of displaced humans.

They had no Intel whatsoever with regards to the identities of her attackers, or how she came to be on the planet. Her statement that the people, sight unseen, of the planet were not "her people" only seemed to create more questions than it did to answer the existing ones. Daniel had detoured to the infirmary on his way back to his office after he left the locker room only to find that Doctor Fraiser had barred all non-medical personnel and personnel not actively in a medical crisis from entering; effectively shutting the door in his face before he even had the chance to knock. He understood her motivation however and hoped the apparent "crisis mode" of the MD was not a bad omen regarding the woman's condition. General Hammond had delayed the briefing nearly ten minutes before deciding to proceed and allow the doctor to present her share when she became available; a instance he appeared to anticipate would be sooner rather than later after making a brief call to the infirmary prior to the beginning of the meeting. Listening as Jack, Carter and Teal'C all made their reports, Daniel struggled to remain focused on their words as he replayed images and emotions of the mission over in his head; trying to keep his ruminations about her condition under control as he awaited the arrival of Doctor Fraiser.

"She obviously suffered extensive abuse, Sir, both physical and sexual."

Daniel started, his focus zeroing in on Doctor Fraiser. He hadn't even noticed her arrival in the room or the General redirecting the debriefing to her for her report.

"From what I've been told," Janet continued speaking in a professional, detached manner; her eyes focused either on the General, the table before her, or her hands. "She lost consciousness at least two times prior to her arrival on base and receiving any medical treatment. She has extensive bruising characteristic of forcible assault as well as restraint marks and a mix of superficial and deep injuries resulting apparently from her fleeing through the woods. We had to take her to surgery to stop some minor internal bleeding and I currently have her under sedation in order to facilitate healing. While conscious, she exhibited classic survivor, fight or flight, responses. I plan to keep her sedated for a few days if possible to allow her injuries to heal past the pint where my staff and I will need to check them regularly, thus hopefully avoiding any further trauma and any potential re-victimization on our parts."

"Thank You, Doctor Fraiser," General Hammond nodded his head slightly in her direction as he spoke. "I'll expect you to inform me as soon as our guest is awake and able to answer some questions."

"Yes, sir, I will." Janet stood as she spoke, "If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back to my patient."

"Of course," the General responded, moving to stand himself, "That goes fro everyone else as well. You're all dismissed. SG-1, your next mission will be Friday at 0930 hours. Briefing will be at 0700. Dismissed."

The General turned and exited the room behind Dr. Fraiser. Carter, Teal'C and Jack all rose shortly later and moved out of the room. They had an unexpected three days until the mission and each had plans for the down time. Trying to refocus his mind, Daniel slowly rose and made his way back to his lab, hopeful that he could complete his latest translation, one from several missions back that had gotten lost in the pile of artifacts that currently littered his desk.


	3. chapter 3

See chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Author's note: I am soooo sorry for the lateness of updates, bad writers block coupled with hectic work schedule made this story an issue. I hope to have a new chapter up every week to 10 days (muse willing). It's all story blocked out, I just have to sit down and write it. :-P Leave some notes will ya. encouragement works! :)

* * *

Sighing, Daniel pushed back the translation he had been working on and removed his glasses. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted to make out the clock across the room. After staring at the red dots to no avail, he gave up; deciding it was probably too late to work any more and he was too tired to drive home to his apartment. With a small shake of his head, he turned out the light and shut the door to his lab. Heading towards his on base quarters it occurred to him that he really did spend more time here at the SGC than he did at home. Sleep overtook him the instant his head hit the pillow, his last thoughts full of vows he would go home tomorrow.

Two days later, Daniel paced the halls of the SGC. He had gone home, albeit it had been when the General had made it an order. It had been go willingly or he'd have been escorted by base personnel. He'd grabbed a hot shower, fresh coffee and food and an extra change of clothes for the base before returning, triumphantly, three hours later. Wisely, the General hadn't made any more attempts. Sam had finally grown tired of his uncharacteristic lack of focus and had thrown him out of her lab. Jack had finally finished his overflowing pile of paperwork and was busy venting his boredom by sparring extensively with Teal'c; a pastime Daniel was more than happy to leave the two of them alone to engage in. True, Daniel still had plenty of things he could do translation wise, but they were all pretty minor and weren't enough to tie his mind down for another long, aggravating day of being banned from the infirmary. Never in his entire life had he even dreamed he would ever want to get into that infirmary as badly as he did now. The way he was feeling made his sarcophagus addiction feel like a walk in the park.

"It's ridiculous," he tried to reason with himself, "Janet has every right; and what is the woman to you anyways? Nothing. A total and complete stranger. Sure, she reminds you of your wife, but that's not it. Sure, you wonder if Sha're had to endure this kind of treatment when she was captured by the Gua'uld. And sure, you hope someone cared, like you do, if she had been." But that still wasn't it. This mystery woman, god only knew how, had reached a part of his heart that he honestly had begun to think had died, or at least was buried deep below some heavy armor.

Shaking his head and sighing with frustration, Daniel gazed down at his desk, only half surprised at his surroundings. His feet were used to automatically bringing him back to his office when his mind was otherwise occupied, and like a Swiss watch, they hadn't failed him this time. Grabbing his field journal and notes on Gua'uld language, he turned and marched out the door again. This time, he told himself, Janet would let him in... even if he had to give himself a bleeding wound in order to accomplish it.

Rounding the corner in the corridor to the infirmary, Daniel slowed as he noticed a soft light coming into the hall. Wonders never ceasing to amaze him, he smiled inwardly and sighed with some satisfaction as he realized the glow was light coming from the open infirmary door into the normally dim hall. Quietly, he stepped into the apparently empty room, glancing around for Janet while simultaneously looking for the woman he'd left in her care. He moved toward the last bed on the right, the only one that looked occupied since it was the only one which had the curtain drawn to the foot of the bed for privacy.

Pausing at the foot of the bed, Daniel felt every ounce of restlessness flee his body as he took in the woman again. Her hair lay dark against the bright, crisp, white linens of her bed. Her skin, though still pale, had taken on a slightly rosier undertone even against the pale background of her sheets. Eyes closed, she slept. Her breathing came slow and even. She looked at peace. So stark was the contrast to his first impression of her that he got caught up, starting slightly when he felt someone touch his arm gently, drawing him back ever so slightly.

"I wondered when you were going to get here."

Janet Fraiser spoke low, a smile creeping from her eyes to her mouth as she took Daniel back a few steps to where they could speak without disturbing her patient. The smile widened as a somewhat sheepish expression flowed into Daniel's face.

"Sam told me you couldn't sit still all day."

"I don't know what it is Janet," Daniel responded to the unspoken question that filtered through her tone of voice and inquisitive, assessing gaze. "She got to me."

The Doctor nodded, putting her hands into her pockets out of habit and relaxation.

Glancing back toward the curtained bed, Daniel continued, making eye contact again, slowly, as he spoke. "Are you going to make me leave?"

"No."

The answer came quickly, as if the decision had already been made and she had simply been waiting for the question to be asked.

"How is she?" The question that had been burning a hole in Daniel's mind the last two days finally came out.

"I've cut back on her sedatives today. She's just got continuous pain medication now to cover the aftereffects of the surgery and her mistreatment. She might wake up today, maybe tomorrow; We'll see." Janet spoke calmly, not hurrying anything. Nothing unexpected seemed to have come up after surgery. The mystery woman was recovering, as well as could be expected in the time frame. Janet was comfortable with it, and thus, so was Daniel.

"Have you eaten today?" Ever conscious of how SG-1 took care of themselves, Janet tried to keep Daniel on as healthy a path as possible. As he shook his head in the negative, Janet steered him to the door again. "Get food," she ordered, kindly, "then you can come back for a while."

Knowing if he didn't obey he would find himself banned from the infirmary once again, Daniel nodded and headed toward the Cafeteria. Filling a tray with something that distantly resembled a healthy meal as well as a sufficient supply of coffee for the next few hours, he turned and headed right back to the infirmary, smiling to himself. Janet had never specified where to eat, just that he had to eat.

Engrossed once again in his translations, Daniel sat in a semi-comfortable chair that had mysteriously found its way to the woman's bedside, along with an adjustable tray table, while he had been away at the cafeteria. Janet certainly knew him well enough, and was more than used to bedside vigils being held by members of SG-1.

A now empty tray sat, relegated to the nightstand, and a twice-refilled cup of coffee was on the tray table just to his left. The soft glow of the bedside light carefully lit the area just enough to be helpful, but not enough to be disruptive to a sleeping person. Daniel had grown used to it, he had used it often enough during his extended visits to the infirmary when he thought he was well enough to be discharged to work, and Janet had disagreed. He had always managed to get someone to smuggle in a translation or two for him to busy himself with, much to Janet's chagrin. To his enjoyment, it had usually resulted in him being sent home the next day.

Daniel was so deeply engrossed in his work; he missed a slow sigh of someone waking up that came from the bed in front of him. Hazel eyes quietly watched him, a calm expression settling around them as recognition set in and the peaceful, non-threatening surroundings registered in a still drugged brain.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was soft and inquisitive, just above a whisper, yet Daniel's head jerked up at the sound anyway, bringing the faint traces of a smile to her lips.

"I... uh... it's a translation, I've been working on," he answered, eyes ever alert and checking to see if she was comfortable. Janet had been stopping by every few hours to check on them since he settled down around 1100 hours that morning. The clock on the wall telling him it was almost dinnertime meant she would be by again shortly to make sure he ate again, and to check on her other patient.

"I'm sorry," he continued, "we didn't really have time for introductions before, and I don't want to be rude. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. You're at a place called the 'SGC' on a planet called 'Earth'. You're safe here." He felt he had to add the last comment, and judging by the look that briefly crossed her face, she needed to be reminded of it, although she still looked remarkably relaxed. Maybe it was just exhaustion, or the last of the drugs in her system that was making her seem so sedate here, alone, with him.

"My name is M'erynne" she replied, following his lead. Her voice was slightly stronger, but still soft, almost musical he thought, as the sound of her name repeated in his head several times. "My home world is called "Dery'na". There I am a Keeper of the Word for my people."

"What exactly does that mean, "Keeper of the Word"," he asked, his curiosity overriding his patience for a moment. "What exactly do you do?"

Pausing for a moment, M'erynne closed her eyes as she thought of her job, before returning Daniel's gaze and speaking. "I am an assistant to the elders. I transcribe our recent events as well as study the transcripts of those who were Keepers before me. I was trained at an early age for the job and was to someday train a new assistant when I became an elder."

"Ah," Daniel nodded his understanding as he spoke, his translation forgotten for the time being. "On this world, you would be called a Historian. Your work is very similar to mine, although I chose to study the histories of people ten times as old as myself."

"I would like to hear more about your world and your work, Daniel Jackson." M'erynne replied, closing her eyes once again and sinking back into her pillow ever so slightly, bringing Daniel back into reality for just a moment.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked, sincere concern seeping into his voice. "My questions can wait..."

"No, no," she hastened to relieve him, opening her eyes briefly to meet his gaze as she continued, "I am just weary."

"Sleep," Daniel told her, his fingers reaching out to brush hers ever so softly, "We'll talk again after you wake up rested."

The corners of M'erynne's mouth turned up ever so slightly as she drifted off to sleep again, medication and stress once again taking its toll on her consciousness. Daniel waited until he was sure she was asleep before getting up quietly and gathering his things before going to search for Dr. Fraiser. They had a bit to discuss, and he had some dinner to get before she threw him out again.


	4. chapter 4

It had been an uneventful mission to P19-7371. Daniel had once again found himself wishing for a second box of tissues; the worst thing Jack and Teal'C had to fend off had been a persistent desert wind. Even Sam had been nonplussed when they didn't discover anything more scientifically advanced than a wheel. The planet was a barren and desolate place turned over-heated desert sand storm by a sudden change in the planet's orbit around their sun. all life had been wiped out and all signs of former civilization had long since been turned to sand. All in all, SG-1 was glad to return home, knock the sand out of their boots and kick up their heels while writing up their mission reports.

Shimmering through the Stargate, Daniel brought up the rear of the party as they returned to Earth. His mind had been fairly occupied with the scientific aspects of the trip while they had been off-world, but as he gazed around the embarkation room, resetting himself to "home mode", his mind was drawn back once again to M'erryne and the events of the previous day.

After he'd found Janet and updated her on their guest's condition, he'd gone down to the cafeteria and run into Sam, Jack and Teal'C who had all gotten the urge to eat at the same time. Joining them, he actually managed to remain out of the infirmary for a whole half hour before excusing himself to "go work on a translation." He'd missed the knowing smile that spread across Sam's face as he left. Jack hadn't though, and he spent the next ten minutes abandoning his Jell-O and grilling his 2IC. He had been quite surprised to learn that Daniel had willingly sat still in the infirmary for nearly six hours straight. Still, none of the team said anything about their observations to Daniel the next day while off world. The time would come for questions and comments and they would wait and watch patiently in the mean while.

As anticipated, when Jack detoured past Daniel's office on his way home around ten, Daniel's office was empty but not locked up. The archaeologist simply had not returned to it since his aimless wandering that morning. Locking up the door, Jack turned and headed home. He knew Daniel wouldn't be back at his office until the next morning before their briefing.

Janet found Daniel just before midnight. Head on his forearms, he was sprawled out across the tray table, his glasses pushed across his face at an odd angle. Gently placing her hand on his shoulder, she spoke softly, waking him.

"Daniel, you should try sleeping in a bed for the night."

An amused smile played briefly across her lips as she watched him groggily process her words. Nodding, and still half asleep, he clumsily adjusted his glasses as he peered at his work scattered around him. Moving with more purpose as he became able to focus on the papers, he gathered up his belongings quietly. All the dishes from the day had long since been removed, so there was very little to collect.

"Sorry Janet," he whispered sheepishly.

"It's okay," she spoke slightly louder as she followed him to the hall. "Are you going to be driving?" the words came out kindly, but he understood their message. Stay on base tonight, you're not fit to drive. She was probably right, but he'd never argue regardless.

Glancing at his watch, Daniel realized he'd been asleep for nearly two hours. If he stayed on base he could get a full night's rest and be ready for the mission the next… make that today. "I'll spend the night here," he replied, soothing the concerns he knew the doctor had. His subconscious ticked away at the thought she had let him stay there as long as she had, but he was sleep again as soon as his head hit the pillow and didn't wake up till 5am the next day, rested and ready for both briefing and mission.

"Dr. Jackson," the general greeted him at the foot of the ramp leading to the Stargate. The rest of SG-1 was disappearing through the blast doors, to the locker room most likely, as he spoke. This told Daniel he'd been lost in his thoughts for longer than usual when he'd arrived back on Earth. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, and focus himself, he answered.

"Uh…yes General, sir." He met the General's gaze, tilting his head unconsciously to the side just a little as he redirected his focus to what the man had to say.

"Dr. Fraiser informs me you spoke with our guest yesterday, and that she's apparently woken up enough to answer some questions this afternoon."

"Yes, sir. I did speak with her. Her name is M'erryne. I don't really know anything else about her except that on her planet she was some sort of historian, so I believe she's fairly intelligent, as are her people."

The General nodded, processing the information even as he continued to address the archaeologist.

"Seeing as how she appears to have bonded with you, and you're the only person besides Dr. Fraiser that she knows on this base, I was hoping you'd accompany me this afternoon when I ask her some questions. It won't be anything intense, but I think a friendly familiar face wouldn't hurt either."

Daniel nodded in agreement, mentally adding that it wasn't just her that had gotten attached. Secretly he wondered just how much Janet had told the General and how much was blatantly obvious to the whole world.

"Certainly General."

"Good, I'll meet you in the infirmary at 1500 hours."

Daniel nodded again and General Hammond turned and left the room. Daniel followed shortly after him, he had just over three hours to get cleaned up, grab some lunch and get his mission report started before he would have to be at the infirmary.

When Daniel arrived at the infirmary, the General had yet to arrive. He was pleased to see M'erryne sitting up in bed with a notebook. He supposed Dr. Fraiser had gotten it for her. He stood at the foot of the bed, beside the curtain that was still drawn halfway for her privacy, and watched for a moment as she sketched out as city. He wondered momentarily if it was her home world. Clearing his throat, he waited till she glanced up before speaking so he didn't startle her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, returning the smile that crept from her lips into her eyes as she saw who it was.

"I did, thank you."

"You draw very well," he moved closer to the side of her bed and gestured to the picture that was resting on her lap. "Is that your home world?" he continued, making eye contact as she glanced up at him, processing the compliment and the question.

Nodding, she answered him, "It is the city I grew up in, Renia. There are over 5,000 people there, the largest city in our planet."

"That is where you work as a Keeper of the Word?"

"Yes, along with my father. He was the once to train me in the languages and writings of our ancestors. I prepared my entire life for the position. Many in our community do not even know how to read more than one of the languages before they are apprenticed. Our texts for the early schoolings are all written in the common language of our world, and most do not get the opportunity before their apprenticeships to study additional knowledges." Her eyes shone with happiness as she spoke of her planet. Daniel was pleased to see her so happy after everything she had been through, even if it was only for the moment.

"M'erryne," Daniel paused momentarily to ensure he had her full attention as he spoke. "If you are feeling well enough, my boss would like to ask you some questions about your world and about how you came to be where we found you."

He watched, fighting a guilty feeling, as the light behind her eyes dimmed and the smile on her lips became more forced. It was a very subtle change he wouldn't have even picked up on if he hadn't been with her the last few minutes and had gotten a glimpse of true happiness, however momentary, on her face. He could tell the exact moment when she made her decision. A straightening of her back and stiffening of her shoulders were the only outward signs she was steeling herself for the encounter.

"Of course," she replied. She said nothing else to him until she had methodically resumed her drawing. "Sit Daniel Jackson." She gestured to the chair he had spent the day before in, still placed to the side of her bed. "Let me tell you more about my world. Perhaps then you will understand what I will tell your boss."

Curious at bother her words and her apparent ease, Daniel leaned forward and tilted his head to the side, silently signaling her to continue.

"Several hundred years ago, my people encountered a being of great power claiming to be a god, Neper. He attempted to rule over our planet, but even the our people were diplomatic minded. In exchange for relatively undisturbed, free living, an offering of crops and servants from the best and brightest of the community were sent every full moon cycle. Once in our history, about 100 years ago, our people rebelled and refused to send the offering. Neper destroyed nearly and entire city in retribution. My have never failed to make an offering on time since. We do not believe him to be a god or worship him, but our disbelief is forgiven by Neper with our arrangement. Our forefathers believed it was a small price to pay for relative freedom.

Here M'erryne paused, noticing the General's presence for the first time. He smiled and introduced himself quickly but kindly, so as not to disturb her story.

"We've encountered similar beings in our travels, and believe their proclamations no more than your people," he added. "our people cast these false gods out several thousand years ago."

"Then you understand more than I expected, General Hmmond," M'erryne replied. "Daniel Jackson did not tell me this earlier." Here, she gave Daniel a playfully scolding glance. "But I digress."

Taking a deep breath, she sobered up immediately, her voice becoming flat and emotionless as she hastened to complete her story.

"I was chosen this moon cycle to bear the offering and to remain in the services of the false god Neper. I went willingly only out of fear for my people's safety. I was escoreted to the great stone circle, the delivery system that connects us to Neper. His servants arrive every cycle to collect the offering and bring a servant back to him. None of our people have ever returned once they have been brought to Neper. We arrived on the planet where you found me and I remained there for three days. The servants beat me, forced themselves on me, demanded compliance of me lest they report unfavorably to Neper about the offering when they brought me to him, and thus incur his wrath upon my people. By the third day, I couldn't take it. I did not believe they were ever going to bring me to Neper, if he even existed after all these years. I fled to the clearing where your people were arriving. I believe you are aware of everything that happened after that." Her voice trailed off at the end of her statement as she struggled to maintain her composure. She took several slow, deep breaths as General Hammond spoke again.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you M'erryne. I want you to know that if you can give me any more information about your home world, my people and I will do everything in our power to get you back home with your family."

"I regret I can tell you very little more other than my planet is called Dery'na. I thank you for your kindness and hospitality, General Hammond. I cannot be grateful enough for your people rescuing me. I only hope that my people do not pay the consequences too harshly." Again, her voice trailed off, her tone slightly wistful, and yet slightly pained.

"Thank you again for allowing me to speak with you about such a painful topic," the general said. "I'll leave you to rest now." Nodding at both of the people before him, General Hammond turned and walked out of the infirmary.

Eyeing her emotional state and expression carefully, Daniel spoke softly. "Are you okay? I know that it wasn't easy to have to recall everything so soon after it happened…" his brow furrowed with concern as he spoke.

Smiling faintly, trying to alleviate his concerns, M'erryne replied, "I will be fine Daniel Jackson. Do not worry. But now, I am tired…" she began to move her drawings to the bedside table as she spoke.

Daniel stood quickly, helping her with the papers. "Rest. I'll be back later when you're feeling better. Dr. Fraiser would have my head if we wore you out so soon after you'd woken up."

Glancing back over his shoulder as he left, he resisted the urge to turn back, take her hand and tell her everything was going to be all right. First of all, he told himself he didn't know her well enough to be that forward, and secondly, there was no way that he could guarantee it. Based on what he knew of the Gua'ould. From what he could tell, she knew it too. Sighing, Daniel left the infirmary and went to his office to work on his mission report and to do a little research on Neper.


	5. chapter 5

The weekend was uneventful for SG-1 as they caught up on their personal lives and sent messages to the Tok'ra and Jaffa in an attempt to learn more about where M'erryne's home world could be located and what condition it could be in. Each of the teammates tried to be optimistic about their chances, but as the days passed the strain of not hearing back from their allies began to show. Only an audio message back from Jacob Carter promising more news in a week kept them from losing hope completely.

Jack and Teal'c coped with the wait the best way they knew how, besides going off world to kick alien tail that is, and the three trips to Janet's corner of the base proved there had been quite a bit of frustration for the two warriors to work out. Patiently waiting for anything had never been Jack's strongest feature.

Sam had been slightly better off; she'd managed to spend the weekend recalibrating nearly every energy weapon on base and had worked up over twenty-five pages of notes on a smaller, more efficient Naquedah generator to supply off world SG teams with in cases of peaceful contact and extended excavation missions. Miraculously, she'd only managed to chase half her support staff out from the lab in the process.

Daniel had handled the waiting game the best of the team, mostly because he'd given up waiting. Dr. Fraiser had kept their guest confined to the infirmary for another day after General Hammond had spoken to her before discharging her to base housing on Sunday. Daniel had spent Saturday talking to M'erryne about Earth's history and the culture they had now. He'd listened for hours as she had shared her knowledge with him and looked through her sketchbook with awe as she had show him detailed drawing after drawing of her home world, her family and her friends. He had carefully avoided bring up her captors that day, allowing her to heal a bit by reconnecting to the happiest parts of her life. Already, he could see a change in her though, how she remained relatively relaxed when she was with him or Janet but would startle or tense up when others arrived, spoke without her realizing they were there, or even came to check on her condition during Janet's absence. Sunday was a change of scene for both of them. When Daniel had arrived that morning after breakfast, Janet had informed him she was going to discharge M'erryne to base housing. Coincidentally, or not, her room was just across from Daniel's. The General had decided that placing her near someone she knew and felt comfortable with would benefit them all, especially since none of them had any idea just how long her stay on Earth was going to be. Janet also informed him that, if M'erryne wished, the General had also granted her permission to go above ground, escorted of course, to see Earth or at least the small area of land that was still part of base property. Town was still off limits for a while. M'erryne had jumped at the opportunity to see the outdoors. It was late spring, and last Daniel had checked a sunny day out, so he decided to make going outside their first stop of the morning.

Janet had been a very busy bee during the last few days of M'erryne's stay in the infirmary. She had taken up a clothing drive and between the item and monetary donations, had managed to assemble a basic wardrobe for M'erryne. There had been a substantial outpouring from base personnel and the remaining monies had been placed in a lockbox in M'erryne's room so she could get anything else she wanted without worrying about payment. When Daniel found M'erryne sitting along the side of her neatly made bed Sunday morning finishing her breakfast with Janet, she was dressed in a simple moss green jumper and cream colored, short-sleeved top. Her curly, auburn hair was half pulled back with a clip that held the top sections away from her face but left the bottom layers free about her shoulders. She was finishing her breakfast and chatting with Janet who was seated in the chair that had remained at the bedside the entire week, the tray table between them holding the empty dishes that told him the two women had shared a meal together.

"Hi," Daniel called as he entered the room, giving both women early notice someone had entered. "Good morning," he added as he rounded the half drawn privacy curtain and stood at the food of the bed.

He smiled as he acknowledged the two, not missing the fleeting expression of panic that had crossed M'erryne's face just for a second before she had recovered from the surprise of his arrival. Choosing not to call attention to her response, he instead began to discuss the plans for the morning.

"I was wondering," he began, "Since you've been cooped up in this room for the last week, if you'd like to come with me outside the base to see a little bit of what Earth looks like?"

"I would like that very much. I've found myself missing the sun on my face these last few days." M'erryne glanced at Janet as she spoke, checking to see if it was okay for her to go. When the doctor smiled and nodded slightly, she turned to face Daniel and stood, looking at him expectantly.

"Follow me then." Daniel smiled encouragingly as they left the room and entered the corridor. He kept up a running dialogue, pre-approved, non-sensitive information only naturally, as they made their way through the halls and past the checkpoints to the surface.

M'erryne had a natural inclination to see humor in the small things of life, Daniel noticed, and it served her well as she encountered one new thing after another during their short trip up. Daniel had found himself grinning broadly as well when they'd first entered the elevator by the infirmary to begin their ascent. The device had surprised M'erryne so much when it began moving that, once the initial shock had dissipated, she'd dissolved into a fit of giggles that Cassie would have even had a hard time matching.

The military personnel at the first checkpoint had thrown her for a moment though. They had paused for a mini tour on their way up; he'd shown her the cafeteria, his lab and Jack and Sam's offices between checkpoints and when they'd rounded the corner to the desk where the two guards were stationed they had been mid-sentence in conversation, her face towards him. She'd visibly jumped when the younger of the army men had spoken to address them and check their identification. Her hand had shot out to grab his arm, an action Daniel was almost positive she didn't even notice she had made until he'd reached down to give her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her while he struck up a lighthearted conversation with the guards. She'd recovered her composure very quickly once they'd passed through and boarded the next elevator to the surface. She didn't speak to him about her reaction and he decided, again, not to bring up the incident unless she did. Startling easily was to be expected with anyone who had gone through an attack, even more so when she was in completely unfamiliar territory. Calling attention to it would only make her feel more self-conscious and ashamed; the two emotions that were the farthest from what she should be feeling at this point. All in all, the thirty-minute trip from the infirmary to the surface had been uneventful, albeit long one.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel and M'erryne didn't get to spend very much time outside the SGC that morning. They had walked along the tree line at the far side of the parking lot, away from the military bustle, by the entrance to the mountain.

Wondering at the wildlife that they managed to come across so late in the morning, M'erryne let out a gasp as she gazed into the sky. "You have only one sun," she exclaimed, "and yet it is so bright."

"Only one moon as well," Daniel replied, smiling, "perhaps if the weather holds and you're feeling up to it, we'll come out tonight and see it."

Grinning at the sharp look of indignation he got from her, Daniel continued, "Janet would have my head if I got you sick and worn out on your first day out of the infirmary."

Pleased to see a smile cross her face and warm up her eyes a touch, Daniel turned and escorted M'erryne along the tree line for a few minutes more before heading back into the base. The two made it through the checkpoints uneventfully and just in time to head for the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

Daniel sat at the table for four in the corner of the cafeteria that M'erryne had picked for them. The smallest of the seating arrangements there, it offered a bit of privacy while leaving room for others to join them. After explaining to her about the dishes available, Daniel sat and observed the bustle in the room, conversation between the two of them pausing for a moment as they became engrossed in their meals.

Shortly, the two were joined by Jack and Teal'C. Quick and informal introductions were made and M'erryne's curiosity shone through her fear over their unexpected arrival behind her. Eyes widening slightly she took in the large Jaffa, studying him intently for a moment before speaking.

"I apologize for my rudeness in asking sir," she began, "but you are not from this planet, are you?"

"I am not," Teal'c answered simply, nodding his head once as he spoke, "and no apology is necessary. I have grown accustomed to the curiosity of others during my travels with SG-1. I have come to find it preferable to the fear we often encounter."

A soft smile formed on M'erryne's lips as Teal'c spoke. "Thank you," she replied before turning to address Jack. "And thank you," she continued, a deep emotion reaching her voice and her eyes as she met his gaze intently, "Thank you for bringing me here and for helping me to look for my people. All of you have been incredibly kind and generous to me."

Biting back the urge to mumble something along the lines of "it's what we do ma'am," Jack instead found himself saying simply, "you're welcome" before Sam arrived at the table, addressing him and effectively saving him from having to express further to M'erryne (and present company) just how much he cared.

"I hoped I'd bump into you sir," she began, "I'm almost finished with the calculations and search parameters for the M.A.L.P. I'm hoping to have them done for you by dinnertime."

"Glad to see you're not working through meals this time Carter," Jack grinned as he spoke, taking the edge of his words, but not missing the sheepish expression that crossed Sam's face regardless. He cocked his head slightly, one eyebrow raised, silently inviting her to explain her reaction.

"Actually, sir, I'm bringing this back to the lab with me," she replied, not missing his cue as she gestured to the tray in her hands with a slight nod. "I wasn't expecting to run into anyone down here."

Knowing better than to scold his 2IC about her work ethic, Jack just sighed, turning back to his tray. "Don't let me keep you then Carter," he said as he did, "but, remember to actually eat something off that tray while you're up there," he added with a meaningful glance as he smiled again, his tone playful, yet serious.

Nodding as she acknowledged the "take care of yourself" order, Sam turned to take her leave but paused as M'erryne called after her.

"Major Carter… would you mind my accompanying you back that way," she questioned. "I'm rather tired, and if I recall, your laboratory is located the level above my quarters."

"Of course, " Sam replied, and the two women walked out of the cafeteria together after M'erryne bussed her tray, leaving Jack, Daniel and Teal'C to catch up on the events of the last week.

* * *

Daniel found himself quite busy after lunch. General Hammond approached him with several translations to be done from a mission SG-3 had just returned from. While relatively simple and short, he still found himself surprised to glance up at the clock and realize he had nearly missed dinner. Deciding to check if M'erryne eaten before he left for the cafeteria himself, Daniel headed for the elevator, pressing the next level down to where their respective base housings were located. Rounding the corner, the knocked softly on M'erryne's door, pausing for a moment to listen for a call for him to enter or for the door to open. After several seconds of silence, he tried the doorknob and was surprised to find the room was unlocked.

"M'erryne," he called softly as he opened it, "It's me, Daniel."

One small light was on in the corner of the room, casting a glow not very much brighter than a nightlight. Above the covers of the bed, M'erryne lay asleep. Her body was curled on its side like a child's.

"I'm sorry," Daniel stage whispered, moving to exit the room. "I'll let you sleep." His hand on the doorknob, he moved to close the door behind him but froze as he heard her voice cry softly from the pillows.

"NO!"

"I'm sorry, no…" Daniel poked his head into the room once more, looking for clarification, his voice trailing off as he took in the changing scene before him.

No longer able to leave her to her dreams, Daniel entered the room, softly closing the door behind him before moving to stand by her bed. Hesitantly, he placed his hand near her shoulder as he spoke.

"M'erryne, wake up," he intoned softly, "you're having a dream, wake up." He spoke more loudly, now, trying to drown out her increasingly frantic protests, the same word coming from her lips louder and louder. Placing his hand on her shoulder finally to shake her awake as he spoke again, telling her to wake up.

Sitting bolt upright at the touch, M'erryne started. A sharp cry escaped her lips as her eyes flew open. Panicked she searched around her until she locked on his gaze and drew a shaky breath, realizing at last where she was and what had happened.

"It's okay," Daniel soothed, moving to sit beside her on the bed as he took in the deer in headlights expression on her face. "You were having a nightmare. It's all over. You're safe here." Gently, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her and rocking slowly as the tears finally came and she sobbed out all the emotions and memories the dreams had brought to the surface.

Not once did Daniel speak, he simply held here, making soothing sound and continuing to rock slightly until her breathing calmed, her hiccupping cries subsided and the tears ceased to stream down her face. Drawing a shuddering deep breath, she began to recollect herself, withdrawing slightly from the supportive embrace so she could turn and look him in the eye.

"Thank you," she said at last, searching his face as she said the words. Daniel felt for a brief moment that she could see into the very depths of his soul with her gaze. He found himself wondering for a moment what she saw there.

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked after a moment, "You slept right through dinner."

"Thank you," M'erryne replied again, nodding her assent as she ducked her gaze from his and stood, bending to look under the dust ruffle of the bed for her shoes. "I had not realized how late it had gotten."

Taking his cue, Daniel rose and continued their line of conversation. "If we hurry, we should just make it to the cafeteria before they pack everything up for the night," he replied cheerfully. Catching a haunted look as it passed across her face, he extended his elbow towards her in an exaggerated gesture of chivalry.

"Shall we depart my lady?" he intoned, playing the part of a noble lord, "our 'regal feast' awaits." Casting a glance to his side, he was pleased to see the broad grin that appeared on M'erryne's face, her eyes dancing as a small chuckle escaped her lips at first then died away as she realized he was entirely serious about the charade. Smiling broadly now, she wrapped her fingers around his proffered arm and allowed herself to be escorted through the halls of the SGC to the cafeteria where they two shared a filling, albeit plain, meal.

* * *

"Daniel," M'erryne's voice echoed easily through the lab as her curiosity caused her to seem louder than usual. "What does it mean here, where it says, '… and they were two within one'?"

Daniel turned, glancing to the papers taped to the wall where M'erryne was pointing. Surprised, he moved to stand beside her, gazing over her shoulder at the printed images of ruins from one of SG-3's missions.

"You can read that?" he asked, barely keeping the incredulous tone out of his voice, looking back to her after a few seconds more of studying the image.

"Of course," M'erryne replied, her tone implying a simply matter-of-factness, devoid of any condescension. "It is similar to ancient forms of my own language. I was able to study many of the ancient writings of our world during my apprenticeships."

Still surprised, Daniel was silent a moment longer, before attempting to clarify the context of the translation. "It is a reference to the nature of the beings who call themselves gods," he began. "They are a race known as the Goa'uld who consist of a humanoid host and a parasitic organism that infects and dominates the host." Pausing only long enough to draw a deep breath, Daniel glanced at M'erryne briefly, continuing as he took in her rapt attention.

"While the parasite dominates its host, expressing only it's consciousness; the individual host can have some awareness of what is going on. It is even possible for the parasite to be suppressed or removed in some cases, but the act has not be perfected and duplicated successfully enough to make it a viable option for the host to undergo. Often, the parasite chooses to kill its host should it be required to leave and find a second host."

Returning her attention again to the images, M'erryne began intently studying the visible writings in the photos, gasping suddenly as her eyes locked on to a particular word.

"Daniel…" she breathed, excitement making her forget her words for a moment. "Come, you must see this."

* * *

Hehehe, I know, meany me left a teaser. :) Well, I'm sorry it took me this long to update, so I kinda had to respark your interests again. Leave a few reviews and thenext chapter will be up by the end of the week. :) It's my vacation after all, might as well get this story out of my head. :) 


End file.
